The Cruise
by italianangel38
Summary: yea i know it doesn't sound any good but the story mostly takes place on a cruise so bear with me on the title, there is Tyler/Val romance cause im a sucker for them two being together


Hey I don't own In a Heartbeat I just write about them. R&R when your done and be constructive!  
  
"Ow!" Val exclaims as she walks into the desk. "Ohhhh that hurts" she complains rubbing her knee.  
"You ok Val?" Tyler asks concerned   
"Oh yea I just bumped my knee"  
"Blonde" Jamie says coming in the room  
"Gee thanks Jamie, lots of support from my friends. My hair color has nothing to do with how I act"  
"Sure it doesn't blondie" Jamie laughs  
"Wow Jamie your in a good mood today" Val notices  
"Yep I am having a great day. I didn't get one detention today" Jamie says leaning back  
"Haha" Hank laughs "If not getting detention puts people in a good mood I'd be the happiest man on earth"  
"Hey guys lay off Jamie" Tyler says  
The three of them look at each other kind of surprised "OK Tyler what do you want?" Val asks  
"Nothing I just think you should leave Jamie alone he has the right to be happy"  
"Uh huh sure I'm your best friend man what do you want?" Hank prods.  
"Well…..now that you mention it" Tyler starts  
"HA I knew it" Val exclaims  
"Hey can I uh finish here?" Tyler asks  
"Hey guys" Caitie says coming into the station "Val I need to borrow your math textbook I forgot mine"  
"Sure it's over there" Val says pointing   
"Ok great bye" Caitie goes to leave  
"Caitie wait!" Tyler calls "I need to ask you too"  
"Ask me what?"  
"Well you all know William right? Yea well his yacht club every year rent out this boat that could pass for a cruise ship and have this big charity dance on it. I have to go and William just assumed that you all would like to go and he went and bought you all tickets. I understand if you don't want to go. I mean you have to get all dressed up and there is free food and drinks all night some shows and dancing." He pauses "So what do you think it's Friday - well uh tomorrow night"  
"Tyler omg that sounds like so much fun count me and Caitie in" Val exclaims  
"Wait you AND Caitie who said I was going?" Caitie asks  
"Oh come on Caitie. I'm even willing to go" Jamie adds  
"Yea Caitie come on. I'm in Tyler" Hank puts in  
"Oh fine, fine I guess I'll go" Caitie grumbles  
"Hey you two going to be able to get dressed in time?" Tyler asks  
"Don't worry about our dresses just worry about getting a suit for yourself" Val teases him "Come on Caitie lets go shopping I'm off the clock now"  
"OK bye guys" The two girls leave  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Hey Val" Tyler says coming up to Val as she is slamming her locker shut  
"Hey Tyler, I got to run now me and Caitie have to go my house to get ready for tonight"  
Tyler looks at his watch "It's only 3 you have 4 hours!"  
"Damn Tyler you really don't know girls if you just said that" Val laughs  
"Yea I guess not" Tyler laughs "See you later Val - we'll be there around 7:00"  
"OK Tyler bye"  
  
******************************************  
  
"Caitie come on, come out of there!" Val yells to Caitie  
"Not a chance Val I am not coming out here in that dress I don't know how I let you talk me into getting this dress." Caitie shouts from behind the locked bathroom door  
"Why what's wrong with it?" Val asks examining her own dress in the mirror. Her dress is long and a light icy blue with a black sheer mesh material over it. "Caitie please come out!" Val begs  
The door opens Caitie steps out she is wearing a crimson dress that goes down to the floor it is a metallic shiny material (ok simpler it looks pretty on her hehe).  
"Caitie you look so pretty! Why don't you like it?" Val exclaims  
"I don't know its just so - so not me"  
"Caitie it looks perfect"  
"OMG you kids look so cute!" Val's mom says coming in the room "I just have to take a couple pictures. (she takes about a role)  
  
DING DONG  
"Oh hey that must be the guys" Val says going to the door  
"Hey Val- wow you look great" Tyler says to Val  
"Thanks Tyler you clean up nice too. So do you two." Val says as Hank and Jamie walk in the door.  
"Ohhhh let me get a few more pictures of you kids altogether" Val's mom once again proceeds to taking another role.  
"How many roles of film did she buy?" Val whispers to Brooke  
"Oh I think maybe 3 or what is 4" Brooke smiles  
"Brooke if you don't do something we will never get out of here"  
"OK OK - (to her mom) Mom I'm hungry lets go eat NOW"  
"OK I can take a hint bye guys have fun"  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Geez Tyler you weren't kidding when you say it could pass for a cruise ship" Jamie exclaims his eyes wide  
"Well hello kids" William and Tyler's mom says coming over "You ready? All aboard!"  
"Damn it William we're not 12 years old!" Tyler exclaims  
"Oh sorry grouchy I was just kidding" William then gets on the boat  
"Tyler come on he was just trying to be nice" Val whispers  
"Uh huh sure - man this night is going to suck"  
"Come on Caitie you ready to go" Jamie holds out his arm  
"I see that good mood didn't wear off yet" Caitie smiles "Yea come on lets go see what kind of food they've got here"  
"I'm with you too, wait up" Hank follows them on  
"Come on Tyler just make the best of the night - everyone else is. Besides you might just have fun" Val says  
"Sure I bet it will be lots of fun" Tyler says sarcastically  
"Fine then I'll see you later" Val says a little annoyed  
  
*********************************************  
  
About an hour later Jamie and Caitie are tasting all the different foods. Hank met a girl and they are dancing. Val is dancing sometimes with Hank and sometimes joining Caitie and Jamie. Tyler is sulking.  
  
"You know that kid looks so sad." William says to his wife as they are dancing  
"Yea he does doesn't he" She answers sympathetically   
"I should do something for him……but what?" William looks and sees Val laughing with Jamie and Caitie "I know, I'll be right back. Don't you go anywhere."  
"Don't worry I wont" Mrs. Connell laughs  
William goes up to the D.J. they talk for a moment then a minute later after the song ends the D.J. grabs the mike and says: "All right everyone it's time for a slow one and to lead us in the dance is Tyler Connell and Val Linear! Now where are you two?"  
"Oh my gosh guys what do I do?" Val asks surprised  
"Uh you go up there and dance with Tyler." Caitie says giving Val a shove  
  
Val and Tyler walk cautiously to the center of the dance floor and meet in the center.   
"Hey sorry about this Val…I have no idea why we got called up here." Tyler apologizes  
"Hey don't worry about it" Val smiles and puts her arms around him as "My Everything" by 98 degrees starts to play.  
Val and Tyler get lost in the music and touch of each other. They barely notice all of the people standing around them and watching. The song ends and everyone starts to clap. Val and Tyler realize they have an audience and smile as they go and sit down, out of the corner of his eye Tyler sees William.  
William smiles and winks at Tyler. "Ohhh" Tyler groans   
"What's wrong Tyler?" Val asks concerned  
"William the Wonderful that's what. He set it up so we had to dance in front of everyone, so he could make a fool out of me. So he could show off his step-son and his little friend. That's all he cares about is the show for his friends."  
"Tyler the dance was not that bad" Val objects  
"Yea well you would think that" he says sarcastically "He loves you he loves all my friends. Yea having us dance is great charity to him. Sure the dance was nice I mean you cant really screw up dancing but well William managed to do that. That had top be one of the biggest embarrassments of my life! " Tyler rants  
The tears start to rim Val's eyes "I….I…" Val leaves and goes outside without saying anything  
"Hey! Hey Val! Where are you going?" Tyler calls after her  
"You idiot!" Caitie yells at Tyler as she pushes past him to go after Val  
"What'd I do?" Tyler asks confused  
"You know I usually would have no clue either" Jamie says coming up to Tyler "But tonight I can see what happened and well sorry buddy….but you were a real jerk back there."  
"So would you like to tell me what I did?" Tyler asks through clenched teeth  
"Sure. You danced with Val."  
"And what's so bad about that?"   
"Man you really are bad at this girl thing…ok listen up you danced with Val. You like her, she likes you, neither of you will admit it. Ok still with me? Good. So William sees your having a horrible time, so he sets it up for you and Val to dance. Probably the nicest thing the guy has ever done. But when you find out it was because of him, you decide to rant and rave to Val about how horrible and embarrassing it was. By you saying that you just told Val that you don't care about her and that she means nothing to you."  
Tyler glares at Jamie "And you figured this out how?"  
Jamie shrugs "I have to stop hanging out with Caitie so much. I guess"  
"So what am I supposed to do? Since you seem to know so much."  
"That's easy. Go apologize to her." Jamie smiles "Simple huh?"  
"Sure, isn't everything just so simple." Tyler mutters under his breath  
  
Tyler goes onto the upper deck to find Caitie telling Val how she doesn't need Tyler and how much of a jerk he is.  
Caitie spots Tyler and her eyes flash with anger. "What do you want?" She asks angrily   
"I want to talk to Val" Tyler says unsure of himself  
"Gee don't sound so excited" Caitie retorts "Go ahead talk, but don't blame me if she doesn't listen." Caitie sits to the side with her arms crossed  
"Caitie would you mind excusing us?" Tyler asks  
"Yea I would actually"  
"Caitie…" Val says softly  
"Fine ok I be back though." Caitie says leaving  
  
"Val…." Tyler starts. Her back stays to him and he moves so he is facing her. She looks away. "Val please look at me" Tyler pleads. She doesn't   
"Val look I was a jerk…I big one. I didn't mean that I didn't like you or dancing with you. I just meant that I hated the fact that William always has to push to make things happen how he would want it to. You get what I'm saying?"   
Still no response.  
"Ok you have every right to be mad at me….and you don't have to talk to me either…"  
The music from the party below starts up again it is a slow song once again.  
Tyler stands up and hold out his hand. "Val may I have this dance?"  
Val looks up surprised  
Tyler smiles "I'm dead serious Val, come on right here under the stars."  
Val hesitates a moment, then takes Tyler's hand and they start to sway under the moonlight.  
"I love you Val" Tyler says softly  
"I love you too" She smiles back  
Tyler leans over and they kiss. Tyler smiles and says "The perfect end to a perfect night"  
  
I hope you all liked it please R&R  



End file.
